Dernière mission
by Basilic-Edofanart
Summary: Une mission "vacances" à la plage, une Winry qui colle Alphonse, un Roy qui cavale en maillot de bain et un Edo qui cuit sur une chaise... Yaoi couples Royed/Elricest


_Voici un OS pour __**Thoru78**__ qui l'a gagné en remportant un concours sur mon blog ^^_

_C'est elle qui m'a lancé ce défi et j'espère que le résultat ne la décevra pas et qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi. Les termes du défi sont après l'OS, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise (parce que c'est assez précis quand même)._

_Merci à __**Natsuki-lilou**__ pour la correction et les remarques qui tues, le retour ! (d'ailleurs, je suis bonne pour refaire mon dentier sur ce coup xD)_

_**Une chose importante ! C'est OS contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre plusieurs hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous préférez rester dans les couples simples et standards, merci de ne pas lire.**_

_Bon… plus de prudes ? Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la grande Hiromu Arakawa, moi, je ne fais que les torturer._

* * *

**Dernière mission**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, apportant une chaleur étouffante mais légèrement supportable grâce au vent marin qui fouettait doucement la côte. En ce doux mois de Juillet, un jeune homme blond aux yeux aussi dorés que l'astre solaire se liquéfiait sur une chaise située en hauteur. Bien trop haut au gout de l'adolescent qui s'interdisait de se laissé aller à une forte envie de piquer du nez sous peine de se faire renvoyer et d'avoir des problèmes avec son adorable supérieur hiérarchique. Supérieur hiérarchique qui, selon le blond, était doté d'un esprit trop machiavélique pour son propre bien. S'ennuyant ferme à observer les vagues qui secouaient les baigneurs depuis plusieurs heures, il se remémora de quelle façon il s'était retrouvé à devoir jouer les secouristes…

***

Quelques semaines plus tôt, au Quartier Général de Central, Edward Elric gambadait fièrement, une lettre à la main. Il était accompagné de son petit frère, un jeune homme châtain clair aux surprenants yeux gris. Bien qu'il soit le cadet, Alphonse était légèrement plus grand que son frère. Grand frère qui était quelque peu susceptible lorsque l'on parlait de sa taille. Al était tellement heureux de pouvoir marcher à côté de son ainé, sans produire les impressionnants bruits sourds que son armure produisait à chaque pas, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, leur but était atteint. Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, redécouvrant avec joie les petits plaisirs simples de la vie, comme le gout des aliments, les odeurs- même si ses charmants amis poilus en produisaient des assez déplaisantes par moments- ou encore le toucher. En son for intérieur, il se félicitait d'avoir pu convaincre son grand frère de refaire la transmutation afin que lui aussi puisse récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu ; son bras droit et sa jambe gauche.

Ça n'avait pas été sans peine et l'envie de baisser les bras les avait bercée un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant, ils avaient réussit. Alphonse était heureux de ne pas être le seul à avoir retrouvé son corps. Son frère le faisait toujours passé avant lui, c'était encore ce qui s'était produit. Mais après maintes argumentations, il avait fait céder cette tête de mule. Il avait presque dû utiliser ses poings pour raisonner son ainé mais le résultat était là. Fini les automails, fini le Fullmetal, il ne restait plus qu'Edward, un adolescent surexcité et turbulent, prêt à tout les sacrifices pour les gens qu'il aime. Al était fier de lui et leur réussite.

C'est donc le dos bien droit et les épaules dressées qu'il attendait sagement que le blond frappe à la porte du bureau où se cachait Roy Mustang.

Le plus petit des deux frères entra sans attendre de réponse, comme à son habitude, vite suivi de son cadet qui se confondait en excuses des mauvaises manières d'Edo auprès des occupant de la pièce.

Le blond traversa le bureau d'un pas conquérant, toujours suivi de son cadet et entra dans l'antre de son supérieur, accordant un salue joyeux à ses collègues.

« Mustang ! » Beugla l'ainé avec toute la grâce dans il savait faire usage.

« Bonjour Alphonse. Bonjour Fullmetal, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » Railla le brun.

« Je viens vous remettre ma démission. » Expliqua sommairement le blond.

« Ta démission ? Je suis navré de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas possible. D'ailleurs tu tombes bien, j'ai a te parler de ta dernière mission ! » Dit le brun, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« Comment ça pas possible ? » S'interloqua la crevette.

Alphonse lui posa une main sur l'épaule afin d'apaiser ses ardeurs, et d'éviter un massacre. Lui aussi était intrigué sur la raison qui obligeait son frère bien aimé à rester au service de l'armée.

« Tu ne lis jamais ce que tu signes ? Tu t'es engagé dans l'armée pour cinq ans. » Commença le brun.

« Et alors ? Ils sont passés les cinq ans ! » Coupa sans vergogne l'alchimiste.

« Laisse-moi finir. Après la période écoulée, tu te réengage par périodes de deux ans. »

« Et les deux ans ne sont pas écoulés ? » Tenta le blond.

« Pas tout à fait. Il te reste trois mois à faire ! » Acheva Mustang, un sourire immense lui ornant le visage.

Chose toute à fait exceptionnelle, Edward resta sans voix, cherchant un quelconque moyen d'y échapper.

« Ne cherche pas, c'est comme ça. Bon, cette mission maintenant ! » Continua le colonel, le regard brillant.

C'est donc un Alphonse anxieux d'une possible explosion de son frère et le dit frère qui quittèrent le bureau du colonel, un ordre de mission à la main.

***

Toujours affalé sur sa chaise en hauteur, le blond ruminait les imbécilités de son supérieur.

« Tu as encore détruit la moitié de ville pour une simple mission de routine, le Généralissime commence à être agacé. Il a décidé que tu devrais changer d'air quelques temps histoire d'aller détruire un autre pays que le nôtre. Il doit un service à un ami sur la Côte d'Azur**(1)**, tu iras là bas pour surveiller les baigneurs. Tu arriveras à ne rien casser comme ça, non ? Et comme tu es un petit veinard, je viens avec toi ! »

« Veinard… tu parles ! Et comment ça petit ? » Pensa Ed. « En plus, maître nageur ! Non mais franchement ! J'ai à peine retrouvé mon corps que je dois savoir nager comme un poisson et surveiller une bande de marmots! Quel tortionnaire ! Je dois bien avouer que ses… arguments étaient des plus convainquant. Mais tout de même ! Tout ça pour avoir une mission « vacances » et me faire des misères le soir dans la chambre. Quelle feignasse ce Mustang ! »

Comment cet idiot de Colonel pouvait lui dire qu'il était chanceux ? Déjà qu'il voyait le dit supérieur gambader sous son nez en maillot de bain… vision trop affreuse pour sa santé mentale, il fallait en plus qu'il supporte la vue de son petit frère. Ce frère qu'il aimait tant et pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Ce frère qu'il aimait trop. Beaucoup trop pour le faire passer en amour familial. Il ne cessait de rêvasser sur son cadet et sur ce qu'il aurait tant aimé lui faire. « Si Al l'apprend d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole. » Pensa-t-il piteusement.

Et puis, il y avait Winry. Elle s'était invitée en apprenant où ils partaient. De supers vacances avait-elle dit… elle en profitait surtout pour coller Al. Elle le collait vraiment trop d'ailleurs. Non mais c'est vrai ! C'est quoi cette manière de se pendre à son bras et de se frotter à lui en ne portant qu'un micro maillot de bain ?

Pendant que la crevette bouillonnait de rage sur son siège, Alphonse tentait désespérément de se débarrasser d'une amie quelque peu envahissante. La blonde ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et l'empêchait de rêvasser sur des choses qu'il tentait vainement de s'interdire… comme d'avouer à son grand frère à quel point il l'aimait. Pas que comme un frère… mais jamais il ne pourrait lui dire. Et d'après ce qu'il savait. Le blond entretenait une relation avec son supérieur. Cette pensée lui fit descendre le moral d'un cran, sans parler de la sangsue gluée à son bras qui se frottait de manière outrageuse à lui.

Il capta le regard d'Edward qui semblait l'observer, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux pour bien vite retourner à sa besogne : Surveiller la plage comme on le lui avait demandé. Super facile quand toute la plage grouille de gens en maillot de bain…

« Viens, on va être bien ici. » Assura la blonde en montrant quelques centimètres de libre à Alphonse.

Elle étala les serviettes au sol et s'étendit sur l'une d'elles, tirant sur le bras du châtain clair pour qu'il fasse de même. Il suivit son amie à contrecœur, lâchant son ainé du regard.

Traumatisé par la vision de son supérieur affublé d'une espèce de slip de bain, en train de courser une bande de jeunes filles gloussantes, Edward reporta, méfiant, son regard sur son petit frère. Winry semblait ne pas le lâcher et papotait visiblement toute seule, puisqu'Alphonse avait l'air de contempler sa serviette.

« Donc trois choses à faire ce soir. Trouver un moyen de faire disparaitre Winry pour qu'elle cesse de poser ses grosses mains pleines de doigts baladeurs sur Al, faire payer à Roy son batifolage pas discret pour un sous et mettre de l'après solaire parce que là, je crame ! » Pensa la pauvre crevette en pleine cuisson.

Edward ne cessait de se torturer. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son frère n'avaient rien de normaux. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le surprotéger et de l'observer à la dérobée. Voir la blonde le coller de cette manière alors que lui ne pouvait être proche de lui le rendait dingue. C'était bien pire depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur corps quelques mois plus tôt. Alphonse avait dû faire beaucoup de rééducation car ses muscles s'étaient atrophiés. Aujourd'hui, après beaucoup d'effort, il marchait de nouveau. Même durant cette période Winry n'avait de cesse de lui tourner autour.

« A croire qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ! » Pensa Edward en se ratatinant un peu plus sur sa chaise. « C'est dingue, depuis qu'il a sont corps, je suis encore plus éloigné de lui. Surtout avec cette stupide mission ».

Jaloux comme un pou de voir son amie d'enfance littéralement vissée à son frère, Edward avait décidé de répondre aux avances de son supérieur, espérant ainsi faire taire ses sentiments pour son cadet. Peine perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, c'était de la torture mentale en plus de l'attirance qu'il avait désormais pour Roy. A bien y réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas choisir, mais il semblait que le destin l'avait fait à sa place, puisque Alphonse semblait apprécier Winry.

« Donc, je reste avec mon imbécile de Colonel et c'est très bien comme ça. » Tenta de se convaincre le blond. « Mais je donnerais tout pour qu'il me regarde moi et pas cette sangsue. »

La dite sangsue était complètement excitée. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient retrouvés leur corps. Bien sûr, elle avait tentée sa chance avec Ed mais celui-ci lui avait clairement répondu qu'elle était trop féminine pour lui. Passé son étonnement et abandonnant l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, elle avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur le plus jeune dans le but de rendre l'ainé jaloux. Cette mission était une véritable opportunité pour elle, même s'il elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un la fixait méchamment en permanence. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir à ce point…

Non satisfaite de la situation actuelle, elle cherchait désespérément une idée pour se rapprocher d'Alphonse, toute en surveillant Edward. Al était sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans sa serviette, donc aucune discussion possible. Un cheminement de pensées tout à fait Winryesque parcourra son cerveau de mécanicienne… si Al ne l'écoutait pas, elle pourrait lui faire accepter n'importe quoi !

« Al ! On va se baigner ! » S'enthousiasma la blonde.

« Quoi ? »

« Ah ! Tu as dit oui ! » S'exclama Winry, attrapant un Alphonse pas d'accord du tout avec ça, pour le trainer dans l'eau.

Tirant sauvagement sur son bras, la blonde l'amena jusqu'au bord de l'eau sous les protestations du châtain. Edward regardait la scène d'un œil torve, déversant une multitude d'ondes négatives sur la blonde qui osait s'approprier son petit frère. Oubliant totalement pour quelle raison il était en train de roussir sur cette chaise, oubliant Roy qui courrait comme un demeuré après une dizaine de filles gloussantes, Ed décida de ne plus détacher ses yeux de ce couple.

Il toisa avec mépris celle qui se disait sa meilleure amie et qui actuellement, saisissait son cadet dans ses bras pour le trainer dans l'eau. La mer était calme et Al savait nager, pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Pourtant, le blond gardait les yeux rivés sur son frère, cherchant un quelconque signe de rejet envers la blonde.

Celle-ci l'emmena plus loin dans l'eau pour nager tandis qu'Edward se prit la tête dans les mains afin de chasser ses pensées déplacées. Il n'accomplissait pas son travail de maître nageur alors qu'il soupirait lourdement entre ses mains, les yeux fermés. « Qu'est-ce qui me prend de jalouser les filles qui s'approchent de mon petit frère ? » S'interrogea le blond.

Les yeux toujours clos, il se laissait bercer par le brouhaha ambiant, quand au bout de quelques secondes, des cris plus forts attiraient son attention. Il releva la tête, cherchant d'où provenait cette soudaine agitation. C'est alors que Winry lui faisait des signes paniqués de là où elle se trouvait. Prit d'angoisse, il se mit à chercher Al des yeux mais en vain.

Il se précipita hors de sa chaise, descendant l'échelle comme un hystérique. La panique lui serrait la gorge alors qu'il avançait le plus rapidement possible vers l'eau, les jambes tremblantes. Au loin, il aperçu Roy courir dans sa direction. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre. Les quelques mètres à parcourir lui paraissaient durer des heures. Des heures durant lesquelles son petit frère se noyait et personne ne semblait vouloir le repêcher.

Il se jeta dans la mer, nageant le plus vite possible vers Winry qui semblait désespérée. Ed prit une grande respiration pour plonger sous l'eau. Il repéra Alphonse qui avait déjà perdu connaissance et se précipita vers lui pour l'empoigner. C'est avec beaucoup d'efforts qu'il le remonta à la surface, reprenant son souffle comme il pouvait.

Les gens s'écartaient tandis qu'il regagnait la rive, son fardeau qu'il maintenait la tête hors de l'eau avec son bras droit, le gauche lui servant à avancer. Mustang arrivait à son niveau, parcourant les derniers mètres pour l'aider à ramener Alphonse sur la plage.

« Il ne respire plus ! » Paniqua Ed en secouant son frère qu'il venait de poser à terre. Sous les yeux anxieux de Roy et Winry, Edward s'agenouilla rapidement près du visage de son frère alors que son cœur semblait vouloir lui sortir de la poitrine tant il battait fort. Il posa une main sur son front, lui pinçant le nez. Avec l'autre, il lui releva le menton et lui ouvrit la bouche. Après une brève inspiration, il plaça sa bouche sur celle d'Alphonse, lui insufflant de l'air. La poitrine du cadet se souleva doucement et s'abaissa alors qu'Edward reprenait une nouvelle inspiration pour recommencer le procédé. Il tentait de réanimer son petit frère, dans des gestes saccadés pas la peur et pourtant digne d'un professionnel.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable au blond et à son entourage, Ed continuait désespérément le bouche-à-bouche. Il s'abaissa une fois de plus sur le visage de son frère et souffla, encore… Il eu cette fois-ci comme réponse une gerbe d'eau dans la figure, crachée par un Al toussotant. Surpris et soulagé à la fois, il l'aida à se redresser, chassant les gens trop curieux de grands gestes de ses bras.

Le blond, toujours accroupi, soutenait son petit frère, lui passant un bras dans le dos pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, Winry se tortillait les doigts et les pieds, Roy regardait les deux frères suspicieusement et Al trouvait l'amas de sable sur lequel il était assis très intéressant. Bien plus que le bras fort de son ainé qui l'encerclait.

Devenant subitement cramoisie à force de s'imaginer se blottir dans les bras du blond, Al baissa un peu plus la tête, simulant une toue pour cacher sa gène.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de l'emmener là où il n'avait pas pied, Winry ? » S'énerva Edward, rouge pour une raison connue de lui seul.

« Je voulais juste qu'on se baigne. » Commença la mécanicienne, penaude. « Ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir se baigner avec son meilleur ami, non ? » Se reprit-elle.

« Meilleur ami ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu étais collée à lui comme une moule sur un rocher ! » Brailla-t-il.

Roy et Alphonse lui lancèrent un regard étonné, tandis que Winry semblait attendrie.

« Tu es jaloux ? » Chuchota-t-elle, se rapprochant du blond avec un grand sourire.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » S'insurgea le blond. « Jaloux de quoi ? » Cria-t-il, sachant qu'elle avait raison… en partie.

« Tu as crue que je voulais sortir avec Alphonse alors que tu es amoureux de moi. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Edward la regardait comme si elle était folle. Non mais d'où cette fille pouvait trouver des trucs aussi bidons ?

« Je crois que nous allons rentrer à l'hôtel, Alphonse à besoin de se reposer. » Trancha Roy, l'air mécontent. Il poussa Edward un peu brusquement et saisit Al pour le porter. Winry se retourna brusquement vers le blond alors qu'il se relevait, surpris par le comportement du colonel.

« Tu l'as sauvé ! » S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du blond qui avait les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Winry, tu m'étrangles. » Balbutia-t-il en la repoussant comme il pouvait.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant le court trajet alors que la blonde tournait autour d'un Edo prêt à commettre un meurtre. Il rassembla tant bien que mal ses pensées pour faire le point, mais le pot de colle qui lui servait d'amie ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Il s'était senti terriblement gêné d'avoir dû pratiquer le bouche-à-bouche sur son petit frère. Ce n'était pas un baiser mais cette proximité l'avait troublée bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Alphonse semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Peut-être trouvait-il ça dégoutant ? Il était loin de s'imaginer les raison de son comportement. Ensuite, il y avait Roy… Roy qui semblait être en colère. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait sauvé son cadet ? Ou bien à cause des insinuations de Winry ? Il ne comprenait pas. Mustang savais parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment, autre que de l'amitié, éventuellement, pour la blonde. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il de cette manière ? Tout ça le dépassait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil curieux au brun qui portait son frère, sans un mot.

D'ailleurs, Alphonse semblait vraiment confus de se faire transporter ainsi dans les bras de Mustang. Dire qu'il était sur le point d'exploser de gêne était un doux euphémisme. Ed les observa à la dérobé et se surpris à avoir des pensées tout à fait déplacées envers les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Son petit frère serait sans doute dégoûté s'il s'imaginait ce qui lui trottait dans la tête et il se mit une claque mentale pour cesser de fantasmer sur Al et Roy dans le même lit que lui. Il n'avait aucun droit de penser à son petit frère comme ça. Il était avec le colonel pour cette raison, pour faire taire ses sentiments anormaux et qui risquaient de lui faire perdre son seul et unique parent.

De son côté, Al tentait de ne pas battre des records de rougeurs. Encore un peu et il était prêt pour le concours du plus beau homard. Il ressentait un sentiment indéfinissable. Son frère l'avait sauvé alors que Winry l'avait embarqué de force là où il n'avait pas pied. Ses maigres forces retrouvées ne lui avait pas suffit pour nager suffisamment et il s'était sentit couler. Il avait bien crut mourir. Bêtement. Vraiment stupidement. Mais son ainé était arrivé pour le sortir de l'eau. Il l'avait sauvé, il l'avait touché… Il aurait tellement aimé que ce contact ne soit pas pour lui donner de l'air mais réellement parce qu'il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il était avec Mustang. Cet homme fort qui le portait comme une jeune mariée. Cet homme qui lui volait son frère. Mais en même temps, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Comment aurait-il put imaginer qu'il nourrissait un amour qui n'avait rien de fraternel pour le blond. Sans le savoir, Roy était devenu son rival.

Pourtant, il comprenait Edward. Le colonel était un homme fort et rassurant, très séduisant, il avait tout pour lui. Quant à savoir pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat, lui-seul le savait. Al pouvait-il réellement en vouloir à cet homme ? Objectivement, non. Seulement, son cœur n'était pas d'accord avec ça et rêvait que le brun lui cède sa place. Il était perturbé de se faire transporter de cette manière par son concurrent, celui qui lui volait son amour sans le savoir.

Roy, lui, avait été énervé de l'insistance de la blonde qui ne voulait pas comprendre qu'Edward se fichait éperdument d'elle. Il avait confiance en son amant, pourtant cette fille l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Et en plus d'être collante, elle était stupide. Franchement, emmener de force Alphonse alors qu'il avait à peine retrouvé son corps… c'était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas nager bien longtemps. Il l'avait vu venir de loin mais le temps d'arriver, il aurait été trop tard. Heureusement qu'Edo était sortit de sa léthargie et était arrivé à temps. Enfin presque.

Il avait détesté voir le blond poser ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Même si cet acte n'avait rien de glamour ou de sensuel, même si le but était de sauver son petit frère… Il avait parfaitement remarqué le petit jeu de ces deux là. Chacun se tournait autour, se regardait quand l'autre avait la tête tournée… Il aurait été idiot de ne pas comprendre. Ce qu'il ne saisissait pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi Edward avait accepté ses avances alors qu'il aimait clairement Al.

Malgré tout, il appréciait énormément Alphonse. Sans lui et tout ce qui s'était passé après la mort de leur mère, Edward n'aurait surement pas été le même. Il n'aurait pas été l'adolescent hyperactif et colérique avec une rage de vivre à toute épreuve, non… Si Al n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, Ed aurait sans aucun doute tenté la transmutation humaine seul. Il en serait sans aucun doute mort ou alors il en serait sortit détruit et sans but. Son petit frère est celui qui l'a aidé à se relever et à traverser les épreuves. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre et le lien qui les uni est plus fort que tout. Alors au fond de lui, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt à céder sa place.

Les arguments tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers l'hôtel. Que devait-il faire ? Laisser les choses telles quelles ou bien en parler avec Ed pour chercher une solution. Mais laquelle ? Quelle solution y a-t-il contre l'amour ? Il ne voulait pas fâcher son amant, il ne voulait pas le perdre, alors que devait-il faire ?

Après quelques minutes de marche, le bâtiment se présenta à eux de sa façade étincelante. Ils entrèrent et Winry lâcha à contrecœur le bras du blond qui lui expliquait tant bien que mal qu'il souhaitait se reposer. Il avait d'ailleurs lâchement abandonné son poste après maintes discussions avec le directeur de la plage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure de surveillance de toute façon, et la peur qu'il avait eu le rendait complètement inefficace.

La blonde s'enferma dans sa chambre, contrariée, tandis que Mustang allait déposer Alphonse dans la sienne, suivi du blond. Le colonel sortit de la pièce pour leur laissé un peu d'intimité, croisant les doigts pour que rien ne se passe. Pour qu'il ne perde pas Edward.

Le blond s'installa sur le lit, à côté de son petit frère.

« Ça va Al ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Une paire d'yeux gris/verts le regarda, un peu perdue. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il ne savait pas s'il devait enfin s'avouer, il avait la tête complètement vide. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'une envie irrésistible de serrer son frère contre lui l'étreignait. Son vœu se réalisa alors qu'Ed le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il sentit la chaleur de ce corps tant désiré contre sa propre peau. Rien ne les séparait puisqu'ils étaient encore en tenue de plage. Peau contre peau, il se sentait enfin à sa place. Cette douce étreinte qu'il avait tant espérée mais qui n'avait pas la même signification pour lui et Edward, il en était persuadé.

« J'ai eu peur. Pourquoi as-tu suivi Winry si loin ? »

Le plus jeune soupira et s'extirpa légèrement du câlin pour regarder son ainé dans les yeux.

« Ben tu sais… elle est costaude mine de rien. » Répondit-il gêné.

Le blond le regarda dubitativement. Oui, Winry avait de la poigne, mais au point de réussir à le trainer de force ? Sans doute… Al n'était pas idiot, il n'aurait pas été se mettre en danger de lui-même.

« C'est bête, mais surtout une fois dans l'eau, elle m'a embarqué sans que je puisse rien faire. J'ai pourtant essayer de lui dire que je voulais pas, tu comprends ? Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté, je sais pas pourquoi ! Et j'ai eu une crampe ! D'ailleurs, elle est constamment avec moi depuis que tu l'as repoussé, tu aurais pu la garder parce qu'elle est vraiment trop collante, et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle me veut, je crois qu'elle essaie de te rendre jaloux mais c'est débi… »

« Respire. » Coupa le blond en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. « J'ai pas envi d'avoir à te réanimer de nouveau. » Expliqua-t-il amusé.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Al baissa la tête aux paroles de son frère. Alors il avait raison. Il le dégoutait. Ou pire, il ne devait même pas s'imaginer qu'il pouvait en avoir envi. Ed avait simplement fait ça pour le sauver, jamais autre chose ne lui serait venu en tête. Il le savait et pourtant, ça lui faisait mal de s'en rendre compte de cette façon.

« Tu devrais rejoindre Mustang, il avait l'air ennuyé par Winry la glue. » Acheva Al avec amertume. Il était prêt à tout pour avoir son frère même s'il devait le partager à son plus grand déplaisir, mais ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, c'était l'effrayer avec ses sentiments.

Interloqué par sa réaction, Ed se leva sans un mot et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte.

« J'ai bien vu sa réaction… Mais franchement, je m'attendais à quoi au juste ? Pourtant, je l'ai à peine touché, il avait l'air terrifié… » Pensa le blond en se dirigeant vers la chambre du colonel. A son entrée, le brun le jeta un regard goguenard comme pour lui dire, bien fait pour toi, sale microbe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? » S'énerva le blond.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nabot. »

« QUI EST SI PETIT QU'UN GRAIN DE SABLE POURRAIT L'ECRASER ? » Brailla la crevette.

« Hum… je dirais toi ! » Ria le brun.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ? » Questionna Winry qui avait débarquée en entendant le blond crier.

« Casse toi la sangsue, on t'a rien demandé ! » Vociféra le nabot.

« Edward ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ! » Tenta de se défendre la mécanicienne.

« Et toi, arrête donc de me pomper l'air ! Et débarque pas comme ça dans la chambre des gens ! »

Surprise et blessée du ton employé par son ami, Winry sortit de la pièce en claquant violement la porte **(2)**.

« Ah ! Enfin une bonne chose de faite ! » Soupira le blond sous le regard médusé de son supérieur.

« Ça te prend souvent de parler comme ça à tes amis ? » Questionna le colonel, étonné par le comportement de son amant. Celui-ci tourna son regard doré vers lui et s'assit sur le lit comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler.

« Mais elle m'énerve ! Elle me colle, elle colle Al et elle me colle encore ! Je dois lui dire quoi pour qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne veut pas d'elle ? »

« En fait, ce qui t'énerve le plus, c'est qu'elle colle ton frère, je me trompe ? » Analysa le brun.

Edward le dévisagea comme s'il était fou. Se pourrait-il que Roy est remarqué quelque chose ?

Face au silence du blond, il comprit qu'il avait visé juste et ses soupçons n'en étaient décidément plus. Comment devait-il réagir face à ça ? Se poser cent fois les mêmes questions ne l'avancerait pas et il décida de continuer, comme il l'avait fait jusque là.

« Vas donc prendre une douche, sinon tu auras la peau toute sèche à cause de l'eau mer. » Trancha plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le brun.

Edward se leva du lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Très vite, il laissa l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles endoloris par l'effort, malgré la chaleur estivale. Il avait tellement peur. Peur de perdre son frère, peur de perdre Roy. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son frère avait semblé choqué par leur proximité, alors il ne ferait rien de plus qu'avant… quand Al était encore dans son armure imposante. Et lui continuerait sa vie avec Roy. Même si au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose allait lui manquer, il ne pouvait pas. Pour lui, pour son cadet et pour son amant. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste.

Il sortit de la petite pièce attenante à la chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, ses longs cheveux mouillés lui tombant mollement sur les épaules.

« Viens là. » L'interpella le colonel en tapotant la place vide sur le lit, à côté de lui.

Edward obéit et se plaça à ses côtés, le regardant dégainer un tube de crème avec curiosité. Mustang déplaça le blond de façon à se qu'il lui tourne le dos, prit les longs cheveux du blond pour les passer sur son épaule, dégageant son dos.

« Tu es tout rouge à cause du soleil, je m'en voudrais si tu devenais ridé avant l'âge. » Ricana le brun en ouvrant le tube, versant de son contenu sur le bout de ses doigts.

Il étalait doucement la crème sur le dos du blond, commençant à masser la peau pour faire pénétrer l'hydratant. Ses gestes commencèrent à gagner en espace et bientôt, il s'attaquait aux épaules, puis aux bras d'Edo. Roy était fasciné par la vitesse à laquelle la peau absorbait la crème, il ne détachait plus son regard des cette peau lisse qu'il aimait tant.

Complètement détendu par le massage, le blond se blotti contre le torse du brun, recherchant sa chaleur, son odeur, cherchant à oublier tout ce à quoi il ne devait pas penser. Roy aventura ses lèvres sur la peau tendre du cou, passant ses mains sur le torse juvénile de son partenaire. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et s'appuya un peu plus, se perdant dans ces contacts, appréciant les sensations données par cette bouche mutine et ces mains baladeuses.

Ed voulu se retourner pour pouvoir lui aussi caresser et embrasser le brun mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Il le maintenait bloqué avec un bras, tandis que l'autre allait enlever son maillot de bain qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté.

Progressivement, Roy descendit ses baisers pour atteindre la nuque, puis le dos, provoquant de violents frissons de plaisir au blond. Ses mains s'égaraient partout où elles le pouvaient, rendant Edward encore plus aux anges sous toutes ces attentions. Il se plaqua un peu plus à Ed, frottant son érection dans le bas de son dos. Une main commençait à caresser vers le haut de la serviette qui était nouée aux hanches du plus jeune, quand Roy s'arrêta. Il saisit un tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit pour en enduire sa verge.

« A qui tu penses ? » Souffla-t-il à l'oreille du blond avant de recommencer son ascension.

Pas certain d'avoir comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, Ed répondit, haletant.

« A toi. Hummm… Je ne… pense qu'à toi… »

A cette réponse, Roy s'appuya brusquement sur le dos d'Edward, l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il tira sans ménagement sur la serviette, pour le dénuder entièrement.

« Menteur. » Accusa-t-il juste avant de le pénétrer sans préparation**(3)**.

Le blond haleta fortement sous l'intrusion, heureusement que ce n'était pas sa première fois, mais ça n'en restait pas moins désagréable. Sans attendre plus, le brun commença à se mouvoir dans des va-et-vient vifs, trouvant rapidement la prostate du plus jeune. Celui-ci gémit plus fort et entama une litanie de cris et de paroles sans sens, adressées à son supérieur.

L'oreille collée à leur porte, Alphonse ne savait pas s'il devait accepter la situation ou pas. Une irrésistible envie de pleurer le prit alors qu'il entendait les gémissements de son frère, destinés à un autre que lui. Pourquoi cet homme avait le droit de le toucher ? Pourquoi avait-il le droit de l'embrasser, le caresser, le faire jouir ? Pourquoi avait-il le droit de l'aimer ? Devait-il accepter, se résigner ? Sa raison lui criait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et pourtant son cœur persistait à lui réclamer ce bonheur.

Un cri plus fort que les autres le fit sursauter et la porte, mal claquée, se désenclencha, provoquant un grincement sinistre. Roy s'arrêta sans se retirer.

« Je crois qu'on a de la visite. » Constata-t-il, amère.

Edward tourna la tête autant qu'il pu afin de voir qui les observait. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçu son petit frère, resté abasourdi devant la porte.

Alphonse ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était bêtement fait remarqué et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de rester planter là où il était, plutôt que de fuir. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui criait de ne plus s'enfuir, de faire face. Pourtant, en cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir disparaitre. Incapable de raisonner correctement, il fit un pas en avant, ouvrant un peu plus la porte. La vision qui s'offrait à lui, lui déplu bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ce n'était pas à Roy de se trouver là, ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça. Pourtant, c'est ce que son frère semblait vouloir…

« Si tu pouvais refermer la porte, ça serait bien, tu ne crois pas ? » Lança Roy.

Un peu surpris, Al claqua la porte, restant pourtant dans la chambre à regarder son frère à quatre pattes devant le colonel. Le blond voulu bouger pour se cacher mais Roy était toujours sur lui, lui tenant les bras. Il gigota un peu, gêné sous le regard inquisiteur du châtain.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous sommes plutôt occupé. » Lâcha Roy d'une voix trainante.

Al tourna son regard dans sa direction, lâchant des yeux son ainé qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

« Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? » Demanda la voix tremblante d'Al. « Pourquoi vous ? » Continua-t-il la gorge serrée.

Al était là. Il les avait écoutés. Il était entré. Et maintenant, il les regardait, demandant des explications. Edward cherchait une logique dans ces actions, il cherchait à comprendre le comportement de son cadet. Et si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Ou bien s'il était plutôt dégouter de l'amour entre deux hommes ? Le silence pesant et les regards insistants de son frère le mettaient mal à l'aise. Roy le maintenait bloqué et il se sentait gêné d'être exposé ainsi.

Que devait-il faire, comment devait-il agir ? Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait son petit frère, alors devait-il tenter le tout pour le tout ? La situation plus qu'étrange et déplacée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lui fit perdre le peu d'inhibition qui lui restait.

« Viens. » S'éleva simplement la voix d'Edward.

Al fut étonné par ce simple mot. Il en chercha brièvement le sens avant de laisser ses pieds avancer seuls, comme muent d'une autonomie soudaine. Plus il approchait de son frère, plus la vision de Mustang l'insupportait. Pourtant, il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Du moins, pas celui qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Devait-il accepter de partager son ainé comme il était sur le point de le faire ? Devait-il vraiment se rabaisser à faire ça ? Il voyait parfaitement bien que cette perspective ne plaisait pas du tout au plus âgé d'eux trois. Ses profonds yeux onyx le dardaient avec jalousie. Sans doute ressentaient-ils le même sentiment à cet instant.

Le choix de partir immédiatement de la pièce et d'enterrer définitivement ses sentiments lui traversa l'esprit un court instant. Pourtant, il continuait d'avancer, si bien qu'il se trouvait désormais devant le lit, face à Edward.

Ils se dévisageaient, semblant dans un monde à part tandis que Roy, blessé par la situation tentait de reprendre le contrôle. Il fit comme si Al n'était pas là au moment où celui-ci se pencha sur le visage de son ainé pour l'embrasser. Mustang commença à se masturber pour refaire durcir son pénis qui n'avait pas apprécié le dérangement. Après tout, les deux frères voulaient jouer à ça, et bien il irait jusqu'au bout.

Al s'était penché sur son frère, posant avec hésitation ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au fond de lui, la peur d'avoir mal interpréter ses paroles le tenaillait. Pourtant, Ed répondit à son baiser, lui léchant les lèvres pour réclamer l'entrée qu'Al lui accorda sans plus hésiter.

Alphonse s'agenouilla sur le lit, ne décollant pas sa bouche de celle de son frère. Ils se sentaient comme dans une autre dimension, chacun à sa place. Edward dépouilla son cadet de ses vêtements, profitant du fait que Roy était occupé à se caresser. Le colonel revint à la charge en voyant le blond commencer à titiller le torse du plus jeune, goutant la peau légèrement salée. Sans un mot, Mustang s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient, se délectant des gémissements du blond, pourtant, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour. Il était prêt à tout pour rendre Edward heureux, pourtant, y être confronté était autre chose…

Le blond, lui, avait décidé de lécher tout la peau à sa portée. Il décida de faire abstraction de tout ce qui le gênait, comme le fait qu'il descendait lentement sa langue vers le sexe de son petit frère. Appuyé sur une main, l'autre lui servait à caresser Al, pendant que sa langue goutait outrageusement chaque centimètre de peau qui se présentait à elle. Il descendit tout de même rapidement pour lécher l'érection de son cadet sur toute sa longueur avant de l'engloutir.

Al se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir que lui procurait cette langue mutine, qui semblait savoir quoi faire pour plaire à celui qui la subissait. Instinctivement, sa main se perdit dans les cheveux blond encore humides tandis que des gémissements franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourtant, il lui fallait plus. Il ne voulait pas juste se contenter d'endurer, il voulait rendre les merveilleuses sensations qu'Edward lui procurait.

Il se retira doucement des attentions de son frère qui, surprit, le dévisagea avec une pointe de crainte. Al se jeta voracement sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer et oublier la vision de Mustang qui bougeait toujours lentement dans le corps du blond.

Le châtain se retourna, s'allongeant pour se faufiler sous un Edward tremblant qui comprit rapidement le but de la manœuvre. Al saisit l'érection de son frère pour commencer à la sucer tandis qu'Edward faisait de même avec la sienne. Le trio trouva bien vite une parfaite synchronisation entre les coups de reins de plus en plus rapides de Roy et les mouvements de va-et-vient des deux frères.

Edward fut le premier à atteindre la jouissance**(4)**, se déversant dans la bouche de son cadet alors que Roy le suivit de peu grâce aux contractions que la libération du blond avait provoquée. Al éjacula à son tour suite aux cris de jouissance des deux autres. Il haleta fortement alors qu'Ed avala sa semence, parsemant son sexe de vicieux coups de langue.

Ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, Al s'emmêlant dans le drap pour se remettre dans le bon sens. Le silence régnait alors que Roy regardait son amant qui se trouvait entre lui et son petit frère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de ce qui s'était passé mais le fait de partager le blond ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait accepté sur le coup, sans pour autant approuver, mais cette situation était trop difficile à accepter pour lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Il se leva et sortit du lit sans un mot pour se diriger vers la douche.

Les deux frères se regardaient, se comprenant mutuellement. Quelques heures auparavant, non, quelques dizaines de minutes avant, jamais ils n'auraient crut leurs sentiments réciproques. Edward, lui, était plutôt perdu ne sachant pas quoi faire de la situation. Il aimait Roy, mais il aimait aussi son frère…

Mustang sortit de la salle de bain lavé et habillé puis, partit de la pièce sans rien dire, sans même un regard. Ed avait bien comprit pourquoi il réagissait ainsi mais se l'avouer lui faisait mal. Al s'en doutait mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer désolé alors que lui, obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait. C'était lui ou le colonel, et à bien y réfléchir, il préférait de loin remporter cette victoire.

Edward se leva et attrapa la main de son frère pour le sortir du lit. Toujours nues, il l'emmena dans la douche et alluma l'eau qui leur fouetta la peau.

La pièce était assez spacieuse, équipée de toilettes, d'un lavabo surmonté d'un grand miroir et d'une douche de taille imposante. Il n'y avait pas de porte, celle-ci était comme une petite pièce en plus dans la salle de bain, juste séparée du reste par un mur en gros carreaux de verres opaques. Le carrelage lisse au sol était d'un blanc immaculé et agrandissait la petite pièce. Debout, on pouvait bien tenir à quatre dedans sans se cogner et les murs clairs permettaient une bonne luminosité.

L'eau chaude dégoulinait sur leur peau, aplatissant leurs cheveux, délassant leurs muscles. Ed s'approcha de son frère pour se coller à lui, et lui happa les lèvres, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. Al l'entoura de ses bras pour réduire le peu d'espace qui les séparait, passant une main dans les longs cheveux blond. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser tandis que leurs mains se promenaient sur leur corps, se caressants, se cherchant. Le blond s'égara sous la ceinture du plus jeune afin de lui prodiguer de douces caresses sur son membre dressé.

Al haleta plus fort sous toutes ces attentions et s'attaqua au cou de son ainé, descendant une multitude de baisers en passant par le torse, puis le ventre. Il vit une paire d'yeux dorés l'observer alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur le carrelage chaud de la douche afin de lécher l'érection du blond comme il l'avait fait avant. Sentir ce regard braqué sur lui alors qu'il jouait de sa langue et avec ses mains sur les bourses de son ainé, le fit durcir encore plus si c'était possible. Il poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir, tant voir les réactions de son frère l'émoustillait.

Edward gémit plus fort tout en se disant qu'Al était trop doué pour son propre bien. Alphonse, lui, était heureux de savoir que ces marques de plaisir étaient provoquées par lui et non pas par un autre. Désirant entendre son cadet crier son nom, Ed se mit lui aussi à genoux et lécha le cou du plus jeune qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Il descendit et suça un téton avec avidité, le mordillant gentiment en continua tranquillement son chemin vers le bas.

Il assit son frère, se mettant entre ses jambes et recommença à le lécher et l'embrasser pour finalement le faire s'allonger en lui appuyant sur les épaules. Il lui présenta trois doigts qu'Al prit dans sa bouche pour les sucer langoureusement. Edward haleta et récupéra sa main pour atteindre l'intimité du châtain.

« Détends-toi. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'Al prenait une jolie teinte rouge, gêné par ce qui allait arriver.

Doucement, Ed fit entrer un doigt, embrassant la peau tendre de son cadet pour l'aider à se détendre. Il introduisit un second doigt et commença doucement des mouvements de ciseaux pour assouplir le muscle, puis enfin inséra le troisième.

Au début, Al avait un peu grimacé sous l'intrusion mais plus son frère bougeait ses doigts, plus la sensation désagréable se changeait en plaisir. Il commençait à onduler du bassin pour en avoir plus quand Edward retira ses doigts à sa plus grande frustration. Frustration qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, puisque le blond s'installa correctement entre les jambes de son cadet et plaça sa verge à son entrée. Il entra doucement, surveillant une quelconque trace de douleur sur le visage du plus jeune, mais celui-ci s'enfonça de lui-même en un mouvement sec. Le blond ne pu retenir un gémissement, de même que le châtain. Ed commença de lents va-et-vient alors qu'Alphonse se remit à bouger ses hanches en cadence, sentant cette chair chaude et tendue entrer en lui.

Leurs cris envahirent rapidement la pièce, raisonnants contre les parois de carrelage. L'eau chaude coulait sur leur corps alors qu'Edward continuait ses coups de butoir de plus en plus rapide. Sentant la délivrance approcher, il caressa l'érection d'Al au même rythme que ses coups de bassin et finit par se libérer dans un cri, rapidement suivit du châtain.

Les bras d'Edward qui le maintenaient pour ne pas s'écraser sur son frère le lâchèrent et Al couina sous la pression soudaine à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, ne cherchant rien d'autre, se sentant mutuellement à leur place.

Ils ne voulaient pas penser aux conséquences. Ils ne voulaient pas penser aux regards qu'ils devraient affronter. Ils ne voulaient pas penser au regard de Roy. En fait, ils étaient bien là, juste tout les deux. Réunit, enfin, comme ils le souhaitaient. Mais pour le moment, ils n'affronteraient pas la réalité, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

« Al, je t'aime. » Souffla une voix rompue par l'effort.

**Fin.**

**Roy : **Il se jeta de nouveau sur lui pour lui faire 108 enfants !

**Edofanart :** Roy ! La ferme ! Tu saccages la fin !

**Winry :** N'empêche, la référence à la fic de Thoru !

**Edofanart :** C'est pas une référence, c'est un clin d'œil ! Après tout, cette fic est pour elle à la base…

**Edo :** Casses-toi la morue, on t'a pas sonné !

**Edofanart :** C'est à moi que tu parles, nabot ?

**Al :** Non, il parlait à Winry.

**Roy :** Je crois qu'il est de mauvais poils…

**Edofanart :** Ben pourquoi ?

**Edo :** Il m'a… il m'a… AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!

**Winry :** Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Al :** Je sais pas mais il est tout rouge… Respire Nii-san !

**Edo :** Roy m'a prit !

**Roy :** Et t'as aimé ça, avoue !

**Edo :** RHHHHAAAAAAAA !!!!

**Al :** Ben et moi ? Qu'est que je devrais dire ?

**Edofanart :** Que tu espères que cet OS a plu et surtout à Thoru78. Ça t'a plu ? Dis-moi Thoru, que ça t'a plu !!! **va se pendre**

**Roy :** Meurt pas, tu sauras jamais sinon.

**Edofanart :** Merci Roy, j'apprécie ta sollicitude…

* * *

_**Maintenant, les termes du contrat (heu, du défi je veux dire xD).**_

_Ça se passe au bord de la mer, Ed et Al doivent avoir retrouvés leur corps. Il doit y avoir en plus Winry et j'ai le droit d'ajouter Roy, parce que j'aime le Royed *w*_

_Ed est maître nageur/sauveteur. Al et Winry font la bronzette alors que la blonde le traine dans l'eau. Celui-ci se noie parce qu'il a son corps depuis peu. Ed le sauve grâce au bouche-à-bouche et ça « déclenche » le Elricest. Il faut que Winry et Al soient amoureux d'Edo, et Ed de Al… J'avais pour mission de bien les torturer et de compliquer les choses si je voulais. J'espère que c'est réussi ^^_

_Je préfère annoncer immédiatement qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cet OS et également que je ne ferais pas d'autres fic Elricest (EdXAl), parce que je n'aime pas l'inceste ;)_

* * *

**(1)** _Je sais, la Côte d'Azur n'existe pas dans le monde de FMA, mais à bien y regarder… il n'y a pas de mer ou d'océan dans leur monde… du moins près de leur pays, donc, faisons comme ça :p_

**(2)**_ Bon débarras la blondasse ! Pardon, je recommencerais plus T_T_

**(3) **_Non mais quel sauvage ! Pardon Edo :'(_

**(4)**_ Tu m'étonnes qu'il décharge en premier ! Il est carrément prit en sandwich ! X) Heu… ça va, je dis plus rien ^_^'_

* * *

_**Un petite review ? T_T **tremble de peur****_


End file.
